The childhood asthma management program is a national heart lung and blood institute sponsored multicenter trial to evaluate the effect of two inhaled anti-inflammatory medications, budesonide and nedocromil, to each other and to as needed, albuterol. Primary measures of effect include two indicators of pulmonary function, fev1 and airways hyperresponsiveness. In addition, secondary measures include effects on growth and development and health care utilization. Each patient will be followed over a 5-6 1/2 year treatment period